Wilting Petals
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: Highschool fic, sum inside. GaaraxNaruto, others listed inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Wilting Petals**

Chapter x Tease

Couples: Kiba/Itachi , Neji/Shika , Gaara/Naruto , Ino/Sakura, Iruka/Kakashi .

Main couple: Gaara x Naruto.

Type: High school Fiction

Summery: Gaara is in love with Naruto. Can Naruto tell and can he ever feel the same way about his 'brother'. If not what will become of Gaara? Who are these people trying to rip their family apart?

3

We've been best friends all our lives, well all that we care to remember of our lives, we were both live with Iruka and Kakashi, they took in when we were five and have never treated us like less then their sons. Neither have adopted us, actually we don't really exist. Our names were given to us by Kakashi and Iruka after we came to live with them, we both have fake birth certificates and papers. No one knows this though. They all think we were adopted. 

I know I have a blood sister and a blood brother, but I have do desire to find them. I can hardly remember their faces to tell you the truth. I just hope they are ok, I hope they got away from our father. I think about them sometimes and wonder if I will ever see them again.

My name is Gaara.

I'm in love with my best friend and 'brother', his name is Naruto and he is the heavenly angel sitting beside me, chatting about all the stuff he wants to do this summer before we go back to school. I'm only half listening as I draw the small house we live in, the trees around our home and the horses that are roaming in their fenced in yard. 

Our 'father' works for the government as a spy, and sometimes acts as a hit man for them. Our 'mother' is a teacher at the elementary school in town. They've been in love since they were 14, I've been in love with Naruto since I was five, just recently it has grown so I know what the feeling in my heart is.

I fear he can never love me back though, I fear he is only seeing me as his 'brother'.

I continue to draw away as he talks. My mind is on my work now, he looks it over once I'm done. He always notices the small things I add to the pictures to add more details, the small holes in the fencing, the way the mane of the mare is blowing in the wind, and the demon hiding in the forest, ready to attack at any moment. He's in all of my pictures, he is sometimes small and sometimes he is huge and the picture is made around him.

He is always there.

He is always with me. His eyes always staring at me from his hiding spot. Naruto has learned to accept the demon in my paintings and drawings, he use to play a game where he would try to find the demon first. Now he just smiles at me kind of sad when he sees the beast. 

Naruto is 15, I am 16 he will be turning 16 in a month. I still haven't decided what to get him, I want to give him something he will always remember and cherish. Maybe something money can't buy. I have no idea what to give to him though.

"Gaara?" The voice of my brother calls, I look at him. "Do you ever think we'll be apart?"

I think this over. We each will have to go and be happy, well as happy as I can be without Naruto in my life. He should be happy though, so I nod my head yes. "Yes. But, not for a few more years." I add as he looks sad by this. "We still have years before we are out of the house, much to fathers dismay." Naruto laughs and I can't help but smile.

Can I tell him now how I feel? What would he do if I told him? How much longer can I wait until the words slip from my lips and I am crushed by rejection?

Naruto and I share a room, the house is small but we really don't mind. We shared the same bed when we were young, in fact we still do. It seems tonight is one of those nights, Naruto is whimpering and tossing in his bed, so I go to him. Embracing him and holding him close, promising to stay awake and watch for anything that may harm him. He sleeps in peace and after a few long hours the sun is touching my face from the window. I move and stand stretching then go to change. Neither Naruto or myself is shy about dressing and undressing around each other. We usually go to the lake once a week or a day more then likely to skinny dip. We find nothing wrong with this, it seems others think it strange as Sasuke refused to join us in the water while we were nude.

I change and he sits up rubbing his eyes. "Mornin'." He mutters and I return the greeting. Today I wanted to go to town and visit the library. Naruto seemed to have different plans, he stood and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling his face in my neck. He does this all the time, in school it bothers me but at home I don't mind. He's done it since we meet. Kakashi and Iruka think it's cute for us to be so close. It kills me. I don't trust my hands to touch him in a family loving way. I pull away and he pouts.

"Gaaaaaarrrrraaaaaaa." He whines and I roll my eyes letting him hold me once more. After all I didn't care, right. He breaths on my neck as he talks. "Lets go to Sasuke's today and hang out with him and Itachi." Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and he doesn't really hang out with us as much as he hangs out with Kiba, one of our friends, in his room... alone, making noises we hear from Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom some nights.

I agree and he lets me go. Naruto is the opposite of me. His hair is blond and eyes blue, he's tan and has more meat on his bones, he always looks for the bright side of things as well. I'm pale skinned with red hair and green eyes, I'm skinny as can be while well toned, I never try to see the good but focus on the bad so I don't let myself get hurt. Maybe this is why I say Naruto will turn me away. Maybe it is only my mind.

A decision is needed to be made. Would I tell him this summer or will I not?

I'll think it over and answer that once the right time comes along.

For now I settle for looking him in the eyes "I love you onii-chan." Naruto tells me and my heart breaks. I don't show it though instead I tilt my head to the side and repeat the words. If only he knew how much I really did love him. After all, he isn't my true brother. My blood and his blood are not mixed in the ties of relation. I can not look at him any longer and turn away from his grip.

This time he does not complain but starts to change his clothes getting ready for the day.

My sweet angel, how could he not know that he is not safe from me. He is everything I am not. I sigh and head to the kitchen. Father is away with work and mother is once again worried about his safety. I hug him tightly and rest my head on his loving shoulder. "Hahaoya..." I whisper and he places a hand on my head.

"Gaara." He smiles and faces me. "What are you and your otto planing for today?"

"He wishes to go to Sasuke's home." I reply and reach to grab a muffin, nippling on the top and looking down.

"Oh, don't you want to go too?" My mother reads me almost as easy as Naruto does.

"No." I reply honestly. I hate how Sasuke tries to get Naruto alone and how he always smirks so smug at me. He can not have my brother and if he tries to take him I will hurt the bastard. Nothing will stop me from that.

"Well, you can stay here with me if you like. I have no plans for the day." I know Iruka is lonely, but I can't let Naruto see Sasuke alone. I give Iruka a half smile before leaving to find my brother.

"Anni-San." I call and he blinks up at me from the floor. "Lets have them come over here." I state and he thinks this over a moment. I add with a frown. "Hahaoya could use the company as our father is gone."

"Ok, call Sasuke for us then." Naruto smiles up at me as he continues to search for clean clothes. I head to the phone speaking shortly to the raven haired boy, then go to tell my mother they are coming over. He starts to cook some food for us growing boys.

I picked up the home phone and dialed the number for Sasuke, after the third ring a voice spoke. "Hai. Moshimoshi."

"Sasuke-San?" I asked not knowing if it was he or Itachi.

"Iie, Itachi, who is this?" I roll my eyes at this, he knows damn well who this is.

"Gaara." I reply annoyed.

"Gaara-kun, why do you call today?"

"Do you and Sasuke-San wish to come over today?" I ask glaring at the wall. Why do I ever call them, duh.

"Ano... Sasuke-Kun!" He calls to ask the raven if he wants to, after a moment I hear them speaking about it. Itachi replies in a light uncaring voice. "Hai. What time?"

"When you wish to." I rub my temple.

"We will be over shortly then, see you soon Gaara-Kun." He hangs up as do I going to tell Naruto they would be coming over soon.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter may take a few days since I happen to be testing my luck and am going to be starting on another new story. I have lost the will to write on I Just Wanna know, and I am currently updating In My Killers Eyes... I'm having inner conflicked with my chapter. So I hope you read and enjoy the next story or two. I plan on having some fun with one of them. :) as always boyxboys... Gaara is so hot.. Sigh.

I am trying my luck at using japanese in my stories, I have forgotten most of my study on the subject and hope the words are correct for how they are used.

Onii-Chan : Older brother

Otouto – Younger brother

Hahaoya – Mother

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Ano – Err...

Thanks to IEatChicken for fixing my spelling errors! I Love you for what you did/do!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **Wilting Petals**

Chapter **x **2

Couples: Kiba/Itachi , Neji/Shika , Gaara/Naruto , Ino/Sakura, Iruka/Kakashi .

Main couple: Gaara x Naruto.

Type: High school Fiction

Summery: Gaara is in love with Naruto. Can Naruto tell and can he ever feel the same way about his 'brother'. If not what will become of Gaara? Who are these people trying to rip their family apart?

Naruto comes down the steps dressed in a pair of trunks, he smiles and throws my own at me. I blink at them. Why did I need these?

"Sasuke-Kun called back to ask if we could all swim, suits required." He added with a laugh.

"Mother is making lunch." I state as I stand undressing and slipping into the trunks.

"Great I'm soooo hungry!" He flies into the kitchen, I listen to mother scald him as he picks at the food. Iruka is always playful when he does this, he knows Naruto is a empty hole when it comes to food. I head outside to get our bikes out, we always have a few extra since Kakashi and Iruka want to make sure if our friends come over we can provide for them. I also grab a few of our beach towels and throw one over each of the bikes.

I don't know if it will be just us four or if Kiba and others are coming as well. Though honestly I don't care. I really don't talk to any of them much. If Neji or Lee comes I talk to them more then the rest, I also can talk to Itachi if need be. For being so pale it makes everyone wonder since I am out in the sun more then others, and I have no blemishes on my face, not a single freckle lays on my body. The only thing that is out of place on my body is the red Ai on my forehead, Naruto has a swirl on his navel and whiskers on his face. Everyone thinks Iruka and Kakashi are the greatest because they let us get inked at a very early age, well the teachers always hated it when I started school they called a lot and tried to get me to speak with a concealer, I just told them I didn't remember how I got it and that my parents were not harming me.

Neither of my male parents have ever hurt me, they only show us love and support. I did get in trouble and have been punished for it. There is a difference between beating a child with love and just beating a child. Not that they ever did 'beat' me, but I got my ass spanked a few times. Naruto did more so then I.

I sat on the steps as I waited for our guests. They pulled up in Itachi's car, a full car load of people. Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Sakura and Shikamaru. Those were the one's I knew, another male was also there, I had never seen him before. He looked around Itachi's age and was staring at me with a strange look on his face.

"Gaara-Kun, this is my new friend Kankuro-San. Kankuro-San, this is my old friend Gaara-Kun." Itachi introduced us in his even uncaring voice and I gave a nod.

He blinked and watched me a moment. He nodded back and looked away as my teal eyes landed on his. Why was he acting so strange?

"Kankuro-San just moved here so be nice to him." Sakura smiled and checked out the bikes I had setting out.

"I'll get the rest." I stated standing up. I don't think we have enough for everyone, but we can always double up on them. I got the other two bikes out and the rest of the towels, we had plenty of towels so I got a few extra encase we needed them for whatever reason.

Sasuke showed everyone inside while I was away, and I followed once I was done with my task.

Iruka was setting the table, he had added a few extra chairs to the large table and was chatting with the group. Welcoming Kankuro to our home and asking him about his life.

"Are you an only child, Kankuro-Kun?" Iruka has a sweet voice that is always welcoming, even if you try to be mean to him it can't happen, he just smiles and stays calm having great patience. I believe this is why he is such a great teacher.

"No." Kankuro replies and glances at me. "I have a sister, and a brother."

"Really, what are their names?" Iruka smiled.

"Temari-Chan is my sister, she's older. My brother is Shukaku-Kun. He lives with his mother." He added quickly and I frowned. Iruka noticed and gave me a smile, so I let it go. Anyone can have the same name as anyone else.

We ate, in noisy bliss as everyone talked and shared laughter, everyone but me. I finished and waited for our friends to finish before we headed out to ride bikes.

Everyone stripped to their suits before we headed out, Sakura wore a black two piece she didn't seem to mind she was wearing it in front of a bunch of guys. She took the lead knowing the way to the lake, the forest around it made a great shelter from any one who happened by, and the small cliffs were great to dive from. Since we had just ate we waited around the lake for a while and just talked. It was nice to watch the others interact with one another.

"When'd you get that done?" Kankuro asked looking at my head. I shrugged, it seemed like everyone asked me that question. "Did it hurt?" I shrugged once more, I really don't remember if it did or didn't hurt. I was five after all. Seeing he was getting no reply from me he left to talk to Itachi and Kiba. Naruto sat by me, his smile wide and teeth showing bright. He hugged me, I pushed him away and glared at him, Sakura laughed at my death glare since it wasn't directed at her.

"I love you, Nii-San, but you have to lighten up! Come on!" He pulled me up and we headed into the water, I surfaced and dunked his head under the water, others joined in our games and soon we were all soaked and yelling at curses to one another.

"Lets play a game." Sakura smiled, evilly I might add. Once we agreed she told us the rules. "Everyone take a deep breath, go under the water and whoever pops up first is the looser, who ever pops up last is the winner."

"Whats the catch Sakura-Chan?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"The loser and the winner have to kiss." She winked.

"Why should the winner have to kiss the loser?" Itachi questioned, I agreed with this.

"Because, the winner is just a show off. His ego has to be deflated somehow."

"But, your the only girl." Neji pointed out with a frown.

"So, your all gay anyways." Sakura laughed as a few blushed, I shrugged she did have a point there. Sasuke had told everyone he was bi, Itachi was gay and so was Kiba, Neji was way to pretty and feminine to not be gay,Shikamaru wasn't sure what he liked because they were all to troublesome, I was in love with Naruto and I have no idea what Naruto is, nor Kankuro as we have all just meet him.

After a moment Naruto took a deep breath and dived under. "Wait, I didn't even tell him I'd be staying up to make sure no one cheated." The rest of us dived under as well. Naruto and I have spent most of our lives in this lake, neither of us are coming for air soon. Then again I did not want to win or lose, as I did not wish to kiss anyone... Well, except Naruto. After five minutes I rose and took a deep breath of air. It my surprise and horror, I was the last one to come up.

"Gaara has to kiss Neji!" Sakura gloated and I glared.

"Why do you want to see us kiss anyways Sakura-Chan?" I questioned and she smiled with a far off look in her eyes.

"What girl wouldn't want to see two hot, wet boys lock lips? It's fuckin' hot!" Neji and I meet and slowly our lips touched, for only a few seconds. Once we pulled apart the group clapped and Neji blushed turning away from me. I remained unfaded by it all.

Round two I rose a lot sooner and found myself luck to have not been last. Naruto was already up and so was Kiba. It seemed Naruto had came first. The last one up was Sasuke. I growled at this. I did not want him to kiss my Naruto. Ever. "No." I stated as he waded over for his kiss.

"Why not?" Sasuke glared.

"No way in hell are you kissing my brother. He doesn't have a STD and does not need one."

A fight was going to break out, but Itachi stopped Sasuke. "Respect Gaara-Kun, he has a say in his otto's life. Besides you'd lose in a fight against him." Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead and the boy growled but accepted this.

Kiba had to kiss Neji.

Kankuro had to kiss Itachi.

Naruto had to kiss Shikamaru.

I had to kiss Itachi.

We had decided that we'd play one more time, as our lungs were on fire my now. I was last to rise, and found I had to kiss Kankuro. I did not like the idea of doing so, but I did as we had agreed and once it was over we all headed out of the lake, wrapping towels around our bodies and laying against the soft grass to stare at the sky, Shikamaru laid by my side and it was nice to not hear someone screaming directly beside me.

"Summer." Shikamaru sighed and he pulled out a cig from who knows where lighting it and blowing smoke out the corner of his mouth. Iruka would flip if he saw the young boy now. He's smart, so why did he have such a nasty habit?

"Hn." Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time, making Naruto and Kiba laugh.

"Think we could stay all night?" Sakura asked myself and Naruto.

"Everyone?" Naruto questioned and looked at the large group.

Everyone nodded and Naruto smiled lightly. "I'm sure Hahaoya won't mind. We can have a camp out! Yeah, we have enough tents and sleeping bags." Naruto nodded then turned to me "Right nii-san? Do you think it'll be ok?"

I doubt mother could ever tell us no when it came to having friends stay over, and as long as we didn't wreck the house I saw no reason he would say no. "Yes." I replied and he gave a yell of delight. It's good that mother and father both made enough money to feed this army of growing teens, before long we were back in the water only getting out once we decided to go ask Iruka. Naruto and I left to ask and he agreed they could stay so long as we didn't cause any trouble, and everyones parents said it was OK.

Everyone had already asked their parents, most teens have cell phones. Kakashi had refused to let us get one – even to share. He knew Naruto's mouth would never stop. We rode back and gave them all the news then we all walked back to the house and gathered all the things we would need to camp out by the lake.

Iruka greeted us and gave us a few ground rules, no fighting, no swimming after 10, no sex, if anything happens come straight home and forget the gear but be sure to stick together, if anyone leaves the group they have to leave in groups of three take a flashlight along with a whistle and a bottle of water.

We own a lot of land that is full of wilderness and animals, thus we camp out a lot and have tons of loud whistles in case something happens to us we can get the others attention. He also gave us a hand down to the lake, carrying a few things of food he had made us for dinner. Iruka stayed with us as we set up camp and then left back to the house, Naruto and I jumped to hug and kiss his cheeks and say thank you once more before he left for the night.

I started a fire and we all sat around it eating.

"This place is cool." Kankuro smiled at Naruto and me. We both nodded and he continued. "Wish we lived out in the country."

"You can come over when ever you want." Naruto smiled. "Everyone else does. We have so much room, it's awesome. Iruka and Kakashi let us have bonfires when they're both home, they let us drink if they are staying out with us too. You should come next time, bring your sister so Sakura-Chan and her can talk... Ino-Chan comes over too... But they end up fighting-"

I tuned Naruto out as I stood and walked around the lake. Iruka's rules did not apply to me... well they did but I choose not to follow all of them. I know my way around the woods better then Naruto even. I had only gotten lost in the woods twice and Kakashi found me both times, he hid his worry and just acted like we had been playing hide and seek. He did so to calm me down I know.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **Wilting Petals**

Chapter x Tease

Couples: Kiba/Itachi , Neji/Shika , Gaara/Naruto , Ino/Sakura, Iruka/Kakashi .

Main couple: Gaara x Naruto.

Type: High school Fiction

Summery: Gaara is in love with Naruto. Can Naruto tell and can he ever feel the same way about his 'brother'. If not what will become of Gaara? Who are these people trying to rip their family apart?

I looked up as I heard footsteps, the boy gave me a weak smile before sitting beside me. "Gaara-San, this is an awesome place. Have you always lived here is Iruka-San and them?"

Why did he care? "No." I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

"Your about the same age as my Otouto. I haven't seen him in a really long time." He added looking at the water. I looked at the water as well. Why should I care if his family was screwed up? I had my own family to worry about. "Temari-Chan would love to meet you. Do you want to hang out this week with us?"

I blinked and looked at him a moment. "I'll ask Naruto-Kun if he wishes to."

"Oh, we aren't aloud to have many people over. So it'd have to just be you."

"I don't go anywhere with out Naruto-Kun." I informed him standing to leave.

"Then I guess we could meet at the mall. How about you ask him later and give me an answer?"

"Fine." I stated and walked off, he followed behind me. I did not know what the boy was up to but it seemed rather odd to me. "Naruto-Kun, follow me." I called and he hurried to my side looking worried. We left the group to talk way out of ear shoot. I told him about the request to met the brother and sister at the mall and my uneasy feelings on the matter.

"Gaara-Kun, he just wants you to be his friend, thats what friends do, they ask each other over you know that." Naruto smiled at me.

"But why? He does not know me."

"He wants to get to know you. Your quiet and distant, people like to get to know those who act like that. To find out what happened to make them feel so far away." Naruto hugged me tightly and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, will you go?"

"Sure." Naruto smiled brightly and we headed back to the camp.

The sun was setting and we were laughing and telling stories. "Lets play truth or dare." Sasuke said and everyone groaned, how lame is that game when your 15-18 years old? Almost as lame as spin the bottle.

"Lets play hide and seek." Sakura smiled her evil smile and we all shuttered. "Since we have to be in groups to go out in the woods we will split up as such; Itachi-San, Kiba-Kun, and Sasuke-Kun – Team one. Shikamaru-Kun, Neji-San, and Kankuro-San – Team two. Naruto-Kin, Gaara-Kun and me – Team three. Teams sound good?" Everyone shrugged. "Good, then let me tell you about the game. Every team will go out and hide in the woods but for one team, the team that is seeking will wait twenty minutes then go to find them, after the first thirty minutes of hiding you have to make a run for a new hiding place."

We watched her for a moment. What was the catch this time. No doubt something sexual.

"Ok, stop glaring boys." She smiles. "Each team thats hiding has to pick one person to be the catch, when the seekers find a team they have to chase them down and each member of the seeker team has to kiss the catch from the team they caught. This is why I kept the brothers on the same team. Be sure to tell no one who your catch is. It should change each game. So, we gonna play?"

It was a rather interesting twist on the old kid game. We agreed and my team was picked to seek first. We waited the twenty minutes before we headed out to find one of the other teams. They had been running so we walked looking for their trails, it seemed we had luck on our side as we found the boot print of Itachi. I thought this over a moment. Itachi was not stupid, he'd know we would track them. So why was the boot print left here? They had time to cover their trail.

It was a way to lead us off their real tracks. Naruto and Sakura started to follow the boot print, while I looked around. Then I looked up. Tree branches were bare in a few spots, and not to far away I could see a big branch shaking. I started to climb up the tree with great speed and with good reason, I had been climbing the huge beings for ten years. Naruto and Sakura followed my lead from the ground, Sakura would only slow us down if she had to jump from tree branch to tree branch, and if the boys dropped then those two could always catch them on the ground.

We caught up to them after about ten minutes, just as they were about to switch locations, I jumped Itachi while Sakura took Kiba and Naruto took Sasuke. It was odd, the feeling of power such a game could give you. I pressed my lips against Itachi's, and was a bit shocked when he forced his tongue into my mouth, kissing me back. After a few seconds of shock I pulled back and glared at the boy, he had stolen my first French kiss. His black eyes remained unemotional and I dragged him to the ground, Naruto had kissed Sasuke and Kiba as had Sakura they moved over to Itachi who stopped them. "I'm not the chosen one." He gave me a glance and I could have killed him, he could have let that slip before I kissed him. Jackass.

I moved over to Kiba and he shook his head laughing. Fuck, that meant it was Sasuke. I had to kiss him. I looked at the boy hiding my detest and he was doing the same. I grabbed his chin and pulled him closer, quickly kissing him and letting him go. One team down one to go. Itachi lead the his group back to the camp to wait for us to find the others. We began our hunt for tracks once more. After having spent a good half hour on Itachi's chase we had to look for signs of the others for forty minutes before we caught the movements a few yards away. We ran, trying to catch up with them. Name Neji has good eyes, he had to have caught us coming because they were now hiding and we spent another five minutes looking for them. Naruto caught Shikamaru and kissed him quickly, I followed – noticing Naruto's warmth and sweat still on the lazy boys lips, then Sakura took her turn. Shikamaru followed us as we hunted down the rest. Kankuro and Neji were forced to move as the ten minutes of hiding were up. I caught Kankuro and quickly kissed him while Sakura took Neji, Naruto kissed Kankuro and then Neji while Sakura kissed Kankuro. I was the last to kiss Neji and with that round one was over.

Once we were all back at camp, most of us still panting from our runs. Itachi and the others had calmed down and were sitting around the fire.

"We playing again?" Kiba asked with a blush. It seemed he liked the game.

"Lets rest first." Sakura panted sitting down. We nodded and sat around the fire.

Itachi started telling ghost stories and we all enjoyed the horror that his mind created. It was a while before we decided to play one more round.

"Do you think we could play in groups of two this time?" Sasuke asked and Naruto thought a moment.

"As long as everyone stays side by side I think It'll be ok. But wait, there's nine of us, so we're an odd number."

"I know, whoever is finding can find alone." Sakura smiled.

"Then it would have to be Naruto or I who finds." I stated, we were the one's who knew the woods around our house best. I knew them better but thought I'd let Naruto pick which he wanted to be.

"I wanna find!" Naruto yelled jumping up. "I can do it I know I can!"

"As you wish." Itachi smiled. "So lets pick our teams."

We all stood and thought a moment. How could we pick. It wasn't as easy as just saying you and me. You had to consider everyones strengths and weaknesses. Sakura was the weakest. So she needed to be with someone who would make up for it and handle her. Then again she could hide very well. So she ended up with Kankuro who had the weakness for hiding but was strong and fast. Sasuke was good at both and ended up with Kiba who could keep up and he wasn't going to go with Itachi since they'd just end up having sex. Shikamaru and Neji were the strongest pair it seemed even if the Nara was lazy he was to smart for his own good and with the help of Neji's perfect vision it was a great match. I ended up with Itachi, even though I was still pissed about his kiss I decided to drop it and play the game as it was meant to be played.

"If you get lost or hurt, promise to blow the whistle." I said holding Naruto's shoulder. He smiled and gave a nod.

"Don't worry Nii-San."

We split up, each group of two going a different way. Itachi was silent as we sprinted, being sure to leave no trace of our prints. After ten minutes we hid in the caves by the lake. We had twenty minutes there to wait. So we sat in silence as we waited for the time when we'd have to move. Itachi spoke in a low voice, he looked into my eyes as he said each word.

"Are you upset that I kissed you back? I don't blame you for being, I was caught up in our game of chase. You caught what I had done so quickly." He had spoke more then a few words and that caught my attention.

"Won't Kiba-Kun be upset when he finds out?" I asked in my own monotoned voice. My teal eyes never leaving the black ones. Most people look away from his eyes, then again most look away from mines as well. Neither of us were use to looking away and so we didn't bother wondering how long it would take the other to do so.

"Iie. We are no longer an item." He added and I frowned.

"Since when?"

"Since he told me he liked someone else." Itachi don't seemed fazed by his admitting of being dumped.

Who did Kiba like now? I tried to think of who the boy had been acting differently around, my face scrunched in deep thought. Itachi noticed and gave me a smirk before answering my unasked question. "Shino-Kun."

That would be an odd pair. Shino was so quiet and shy and Kiba was loud and open. Then again who could see Itachi and Kiba?

"I wonder if you would like to make a deal with me." Itachi took me by surprise a moment and I tilted me head to the side. What did he have in mind?

"Maybe." I replied dryly.

"I know who you have feelings for." He smiled as I glared. How could he know? "Naruto-Kun is very cute isn't he. To see if he holds your same feelings, I suggest we do each other a favor and start 'dating'."

"**Shirimasen**." I thought this over a moment. It could help or it could hurt to take him up on this offer.

"You've never dated before, so seeing you with someone will bring up feelings inside Naruto-Kun. If he starts to get upset then you know you have a chance with him. If he doesn't then more then likely he does not share your feelings.** Wakarimasu ka**?" He asked as I looked at him oddly.

"**Wakarimasen**. What is in it for you?" I asked, he blinked a moment then smiled.

"I could tell you that just helping you is enough. I don't think I could make you believe that though." I shook my head to agree. "Then lets just say I have my reasons." I sighed, he wasn't going to tell me why. He stood and I followed, our time had passed and we needed to move. We left heading at a steady speed, covering our tracks and watching for movement.

My mind was on the conversation with Itachi. What could he get out of this?

Was it a good idea to do this? Would it work in my favor or against? What if Naruto doesn't care that I'm with Itachi? Would Itachi make me kiss him and do the things he did with Kiba? It seemed I had to make a decision and quickly. I'm sure Itachi has a time limit on his offer to help me.

Would dating someone keep my mind off Naruto should he turn me down? Maybe I'm only in love with him since I only truly talk to him. I sighed and we stopped for the next ten minutes, neither of us speaking.

I was worried when three hours had passed and no one had spotted us. Itachi gave me a smile. "It is harder with him being alone and so many small groups." I gave a nod and quickly turned as a blond jumped on my back.

"Finally! I got you two!" He kissed me quickly then jumped to kiss Itachi. We all three headed back to camp. It was very late and we were all tired. The rest clapped and Itachi bowed next to Naruto who did as well.

"I'm so tired." Kiba complained, yawning loudly.

Shirimasen – I don't know.

Wakarimasu ka – Do you understand?

Wakarimasen – I don't understand.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Wilting Petals

A/N: I'm updating every story this week and adding a note for all to read. Since I have been working a lot and haven't had time to keep up with how I'd like to update I've come up with a plan, it is as follows:

Wilting petals will be updated on Mondays.

A Normal High will be updated on Tuesdays.

One Shots will be updated on Wednesdays.

To Protect will be updated on Thursdays.

In My Own Arms will be updated on Fridays.

Saturday and Sunday I will update whatever I want. Also I may update with more then one chapter or a few stories on days that I can. I'm usually off on Mon + Tue so I hope to get more chapters out then, but I have been busy so I'm sorry and hope you understand. The only reason Dance was done so quick is because I had a week off to write it. Also I'm taking down a few of my older stories I haven't updated in forever and will add them once more when I get more ideas for them. Hope you all understand and now back to the story at hand.

Chapter 4: Short Chapter – Very Short

Itachi gave me a look. It seemed my time limit was now up. I gave a slight nod and he smirked at me. "I have something I wish to tell you all while we are here together for all to hear at once." His monotoned voice spoke as he stood and everyone waited for him to continue. I had a bad feeling about what I had just agreed to do. Sadist was a good word to describe Itachi, one that it seems just now forced my mind to remember. "While playing our last game Gaara-Kun and myself decided we should confess to everyone that we have been 'talking' for a while now and have decided to announce to you all that we wish to give a shot at our relationship."

Everyone was still and silent a moment.

"What?!" My brother and Itachi's own shouted after a moment of wide eyed shock.

"Yes." I confirmed, my voice cracking as I did so. Naruto's blue eyes stared into mine, confussion in the blue.

"Gaara..." He tried to form words then thought a moment. "I never knew you liked Itachi-San. If you will be happy I support you fully." He jumped up hugging me tightly and then as if bipolar turned a cold stern face to Itachi. "You'd better be good to my Onii-San. I'll make you pay if not."

"Of course." Itachi seemed unfaded by Naruto's glare. I was more then a little upset by his reaction. I guess it might take awhile till he reacted in the jelouse way though so I let it go.

We were wished good luck by a few and others glared in silence trying to figure out what was really going on. Itachi placed a arm around my shoulder and I knocked it off. 'Dating' or not I don't like to be touched. He smirked at my action and then returned to speaking to Naruto. "Gaara-Koi also asked if he could stay in my tent tonight, I assure you I will do nothing to him."

"Well... You'd better not. Onii-San, if he does anything beat the shit out of him or call for me cause I will." Naruto hugged me once more before heading to what use to be our tent but seemed he'd be sharing with Sasuke now. I glared at Itachi. I don't like the idea of Sasuke alone with my brother.

"Otouto, don't touch Naruto-Kun." Itachi replied seeing his brothers eyes fill with pleasure as he reached for the tent.

"Hn." Was the only reply before he vanished into the large green tent.

Sasuke and Naruto shared the tent that belonged to Naruto, while Sakura and Kiba shared our father's tent. Shikamaru and Neji shared a tent that was my old one. Itachi, Kankuro and myself had the biggest tent, our family one with two rooms. We all entered our tents and settled in. Itachi moved my sleeping bag over to his own and I glared as I laid down to go to sleep. Kankuro gave us a look before going to the separate room and laying down on his borrowed bag. "We have to make it look good." Itachi whispered into my ear as his face was so close to my head.

"I don't like this." I growled and he chuckled lightly. He turned on his I-Pod, plugging in the speakers so our voices were masked by the sound.

_**Where ya gonna be tomorrow?**_

_**How ya gonna face the sorrow?**_

_**'Cause Nothing's gonna last forever**_

_**And things they change like the weather**_

_**They're gone in the blink of an eye**_

"Is it so bad to be 'dating' me?" Itachi's sound vibrated off my skin. To many the man is handsome, I believe I think so as well. That doesn't change the fact that I love only my brother and hold feelings only for him.

"Yes." I answer after a moment of thought.

"That hurts, Gaara-Koi." I growled, it was rather annoying to have him call me that.

"So." I sighed. I admit I am a cold hearted bastard... So is Itachi though so I know he doesn't care what I say.

_**Just look at yourself, can you see where you are?**_

_**Loot at yourself, now you can't hide the scars**_

_**Just look at yourself 'cause there's nowhere to go**_

_**And you know**_

_**Tomorrow**_

_**You're gonna have to live with the things you say**_

_**Tomorrow**_

_**You'll have to cross bridges that you burn today**_

_**Tomorrow...**_

_**And everything you do, it's coming back to you**_

_**You'll never outrun what waits for you**_

_**Tomorrow**_

I curled up to try and rest, tonight I feel like I will never sleep. I do that a lot, stay awake for days until I can no longer hold my eyes open and I fall into a deep sleep for a day or so. Itachi curls an arm around me and I growl. He was touching me once more. Dumbass.

_**And are you terrified by sadness**_

_**And have you given into madness**_

_**You're running out of places to hide**_

_**'Cause everybody's got a reason**_

_**To justify how they're feelin'**_

_**Maybe you should open your eyes**_

"Do you hate me?" He asked and I stared at the empty space ahead of me. Did I hate him?

"No."

"Do you feel anything for me?"

Did I feel anything for him? Even the slightest bit of anything? I only know my feelings for my fathers and my brother. I'll admit I have looked at him before, does that mean I have feelings for him. I did agree to this, but only so I could have Naruto.

"Nothing." I replied at the thought of Naruto.

"Good. This will be easer that way. We both know we are being used." Itachi nestled closer to me and I could soon feel his casual breathing.

_**Just look at yourself, do you like what you see?**_

_**Look at yourself, is this how it should be?**_

_**Just look at yourself, 'cause there's nowhere to go**_

_**And you'll know**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Wilting Petals**

**Chapter 5: Broken Bonds**

I looked up at the tent over my head. What were they doing? Did Gaara find someone he could love? Why couldn't I find someone to love? I stretched a tan arm over my forehead, listening to the snoring Uchiha not far from me. Itachi had warned him not to try anything with me, it had worked. Sasuke has always listened to his older brother... For good reason. Itachi could easily beat him in anything. They were close, but it was different from how Gaara and I are close. Where Sasuke and Itachi had a sibling raiverly going on Gaara and I had nothing but support and we just want the other to be happy. I guess the fact that we both share torn and broken pasts is the reason for this. We know how much the other needs and wants only to feel love.

I had once though feeling love from him was enough, I still do even if I never find someone to love me as much as Gaara does I can live happily just knowing I am loved by him. Kakashi and Iruka love me as well, and seeing how much they love each other surprisingly doesn't make me want to find a love like that. I just don't feel like I really need anymore then my two fathers and my brother.

If Gaara is in fact in love with Itachi I support him all the way and only wish for him to be happy. It hurts though, to think he might 'forget' about me. Will he love me any less now that he has the older Uchiha? Can one person hold enough love to spread around as such? Will I be left to the side and feel that empty feeling once more? I sighed and looked over to the side of the tent.

When had Gaara gotten these feelings for Itachi? He had never shared them with me. Was Itachi using him? Would Itachi treat Gaara the same as he had many other of his suitors? Would he break my brothers heart, cause him to feel unloved and tainted?

I would never let that happen. Not to my Gaara. He wasn't healed completely yet. Every time he draws you can see still how much pain he holds inside, how much he can never get rid of. We have spoken about our pasts before, neither of us remembering everything that happened but enough so the other understood. I want to kill Gaara's father. To cause him as much pain as he caused Gaara. I want Gaara to watch, to see that I care about him enough to bloody my own hands and hope it shows him how much I really care. I have no idea who his father is, what he does, where he lives, or what he even looks like, so I can never do this for Gaara.

I'm not a violent person. I'm a happy person. I'm happy because I have one's who love me. I have one's who care for my safety and well being. I'm happy for those people. Even when I'm really sad I still act happy so those who love me don't feel sad or worried about me.

Even when I hear his voice and it scares me I push it away and smile, joke, laugh... even though I want to scream and cry I know I can't. Kakashi and Iruka have enough worrying to be done with Gaara. He still doesn't get all the emotions one has inside and he doesn't always act in the normal way. He has grown a lot and he has learned a lot but he doesn't grasp everything. He still has a lot to learn and a lot of kindness to see. I know that people are good, some are bad and I have felt that first hand, watched it with innocent eyes... But I still know there are more good people out there then there are bad. At least thats what I believe.

Gaara sees things differently. He sees the bad that I choice not to pay attention to. He sees the hurtful side of those I think are good. He tells me I give to much credit. Hell, I know I block it out, I have to see the good... Otherwise whats the point of living if you know everyone is out to get you, that you can really trust no one and no one cares how much you try and how much you give they just keep putting you down and they keep taking from you until you have nothing left and are left alone till you have something else they want.

I live to see the good in people. I like to think that someone is looking out for someone else and not just themselves.

Some people are all good. Iruka has never asked for us to give back to him, he is a sweet, loving, caring father who just wants the best for us. Though he was once young and didn't always act as such. He has told us many times he is not proud of his youth, but he'd never change it because then he wouldn't be who he is today.

I doubt I will ever say I'd never change my young childhood, but I know I'd never change a thing since the day that I meet Gaara and the day that we meet Kakashi and Iruka. I love them so much it hurts sometimes, thinking that some day we will not be so close. Someday we will all have to change, for as we grow we slowly start spending less time together.

It breaks my heart.

Sasuke is still snoring, and my blue eyes are still wide open.

What was Gaara doing this moment? Could he sleep? Was he having a bad dream? Would he wake in a cold sweat and tears fall down his face? How would Itachi comfort him? Uchiha's do not comfort others or themselves. How could I ever trust Gaara alone with Itachi?

Should I go to him?

What if... What if they were... Busy? I blushed at my own thought. I know Itachi has sex, I know Gaara does not. Neither can I picture as being on bottom... How would that work out- Never think of this again! I shouted in my own head and hit my head with a closed fist.

I stood, silently and headed out of the tent to get some much needed fresh air.

Why had the thought of Gaara atop Itachi turned me on?

Did I have a crush on... Itachi?!

Thats too weird to think about? Itachi is Sasukes brother and is dating my brother. How not cool.

I walked around until I found a tree to sit in, and looked over the lake. It was dark but the moon smiled down on me, its narrow smile that wasn't so much bright, only allowing a little of the light it reflected cast down on the land. I shared the tree with an owl, it was looking with narrow eyes at the ground, hunting no doubt. A family of ducks were nestled by the lake, the older ones protecting their young.

I smiled. At least they had protection.

Did Gaara?

Ugghhh. Again with that picture. How can I like Itachi when he makes my brother happy? Am I such a bad person as to want everything my brother has?

"Naruto?" I blink looking down at pale green eyes, red hair falling into them, the pale skin of his bare chest glistening in the pale moon like, making him glow like an angel or a god of some sort. His eyes only on me.

"Wakarimasen..." I whispered looking at the moon. I didn't understand, how could I understand! I wasn't in love with Itachi, I was in love with Gaara. My breath caught in my throat and I turned as I felt his weight on the branch I sat.

"What don't you understand?" he asked laying a hand on my shoulder. He sat with on leg brought to his chest and the other hanging off the thick hard branch of the tree. His eyes shone with consirn for me, and here I was thinking naughty thoughts about him.

I felt ashamed of myself. Ashamed to abuse the love he gave me without a second thought. Ashamed for breaking an unspoken trust.

"Naruto?" he breathed, I blinked and looked at him. "Did Sasuke-San do something?" I shook my head no. "Then whats wrong?"

Please don't look at me like that. It makes me feel worse. I wanted to yell at him and yet I couldn't. He didn't know of my impure thoughts and if he did he would surly see only the bad in me, he would hate me for my feelings and breaking his trust. I would be like everyone else in his eyes. "Nothing. Bad dream." I lied, I lied to him. I can not think of a single thing I have ever lied to him about before. And now I was adding to my list of impurities and lying to him to his face. I wanted to run away and cry.

"Are you sure?" He knew something was wrong and I shook my head at him, hoping he could forgive me... For more then just the lie now. He moved, laying his head on my shoulder, us now back to back. "Naru-Kun," He used a pet name something he hardly ever did. "You can tell me whats wrong, you know that."

I bite my trembling lip and shook my head, near tears. " I can't." I whispered and brought my knees up to my chin.

"You can." He assured me and I felt a silent tear escape down my face. He stiffened. "Why the tears?" He asked, he seemed hurt and confused.

"I can't tell you this. I just can't." I said in a horse voice from holding back tears and sobs. How could I be so cruel as to feel these things and break his trust? He trusted me, did it really mean so little to me?

"Tell me Naruto, please. Are you upset with me?" He asked, his voice was cool but I could feel his muscles relax and then tighten as he readied himself for me to say yes. I wasn't bad at him, I was mad at me!

"No, no." I almost laughed. "I'm not mad at you, Gaara." I spoke the truth and hoped he'd take it for that.

"Who has upset you then?" He asked and I smiled lightly.

"Myself." I whispered and he remained quiet. We sat as such for a long time. Each in our own worlds. I can not even guess what my brother was thinking of, but I was thinking of how much I had abused our love, and when had I twisted it in such a way? What was wrong with me that I had made brotherly love into something taboo and broken bounds that didn't even know they were broken? Had I used our time with each other in this way before realizing this? When we swam, when we were alone and sharing a bed cuddled up next to each other for the night? When in the same bathroom as him as he showered?

How sick was I with out ever really knowing it?

Had I always known?

Did he know? Was that why he decided to go with Itachi, because I had kissed him in a friendly game and he had knew right then that I was so sick. Oh god, he did, didn't he?

"I love you Naruto, don't be mad at yourself." His voice came as the chilled wind swept our hair towards and away from each other. I blinked, how could he still care for me if he knew. He didn't know then, I decided.

I also vowel he will never know how much I had broken his trust and made sick use of his love for me.

I'd kill myself first.

A/N: I hope this was a better update then last time, I finaly got to Narutos POV, I wasn't going to but then when I stared to type it just ended up that way. I hope you enjoyed. I didn't want to make Naruto sound stupid, but I didn't want him to just know he had been in love with his brother all this time. So I hope it was Ok, Review if you want or have time. Thanks a bunch to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all very much and cant wait to hear from you again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Wilting Petals**

**Chapter 6: Bookstore Violence**

It had been an odd few days, though normal for the events that we did, Sasuke and Itachi had came over and so had our other 'friends', though now with our fake relationship they had left Itachi and myself alone more often then normal. Naruto was faking smiles and laughs and making sure he was never fully alone with me, he stayed the night with Kiba after our trip in the woods and I was left alone. I've never been so far away from him before, and yet he was still close to me, a few feet away as he now stood talking to Kankuro about the mall. It seems he is still going with me, and Itachi has invited himself along as well.

Itachi is looking at me and I return his look. "Do you think it's working?" He asks, as if I should know. I can see that he does though so I wait for him to continue and he does so after a few moments of silence between us. Itachi can win a game of mousy mousy with just about anyone, but it seems I can win it over anyone including him. He smirks at me and embraces me, whispering in my ear as he does so, to make sure no one else can hear his opinion on the matter of our fake relationship and the way my 'brother' was reacting to it. "It's working, Gaara-Kun. He can hardly look at you."

How does that tell him anything, Naruto could be mad that I'm gay or he could be confused and untrusting of Itachi. I know he doesn't want to see me get hurt. "And?"

"He's realizing he has feelings for you, at first he will add distance to you and him so he doesn't hurt your relationship with me, and before long he will come to you."

"And if not?" I ask, a bit of hate in my voice as he kisses my neck and I push him away.

"Then he will be there for you when we 'break up'." He smirks. "To pick up the pieces and make sure you are alright, then you will see... Or you'll just have to make the first bold move."

I blinked, what was he thinking? I would be crushed if this false relationship was ended? I couldn't care less if we 'broke up' right here and now, in fact it seemed like a good idea to do so. Then maybe Naruto would come back to me. Having him around as just a brother was better then not having him as anything.

On Saturday we entered the mall, the three of us Sasuke had been left at home to clean up a mess he and Itachi had made when fighting. Naruto walked ahead of us, going to meet Kankuro and Temari – Who we both have no idea what she looks like and Itachi has only meet her once. He smiles at the older boy and the girl beside of him bows to by brother as he does the same, a small bow of respect. They are chatting as Itachi and I walk up.

Temari stops and looks at me, the same look Kankuro had given me and still does when he thinks I'm not paying attention. "You must be Gaara-San." She says simply and I nod. She smiles and it seems forced. "Lets get something to eat." She suggest, looking away from my cold green eyes. We head to the food center and each go our own way to get what we want, I settle for a water and sit down at a table large enough for all of us. Soon Kankuro and Itachi sit down followed by the two blonds and they begin to chat about nothing really of interest.

I notice the girl looking at me and I can't say I find the look welcoming. I glare at her and she turns her head as if nothing was going on.

"Gaara-San, where do you come form?" She asks sipping her tea and looking at me, though not really at me I can tell her eyes are behind me and only her head is turned my way.

I don't answer, I ignore her and she frowns.

Kankuro had said his sister would love to meet me, I wonder why since all she is doing is staring and getting on my last nerve.

We head out to shop, Iruka had given us some money and Naruto was excited to get to spend it, Temari and my brother headed into a clothing store while Kankuro, my 'boyfriend' and I slide into a book store. I had wanted to get a new vampire book, Itachi had wanted to get a new weapons book and Kankuro had wanted to get away from clothes shopping.

Kankuro followed me and looked through a few of the books beside me, he glanced at me a few times then spoke. "So, do you have any real siblings, I mean... Blood related?"

I glance at him a moment, why did it matter? "Yes." I reply and continue to read the first page of the book, seeing if I could get into it or not, I could not so I moved on and picked up a book with a picture of hands holding a red apple, I read the title and author of the book and tilted my head, I had read on the Internet that it was a good book with many fans. I have never been one to read stories with a lot of fan base, besides the classics, and yet I opened the cover of the book entitled Twilight and read the first sentence :_ my mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down._ I was ready to continue when he asked yet another question.

"Do you know them? Do they live near you?"

I rolled my eyes deciding to end this now. "I have no idea about them, I can't remember their names, faces or anything. I don't care to know they or what happened to them. As I recall they didn't care about me."

He looked as if he had been slapped, maybe I had been a bit on edge since Naruto had been avoiding me.

Maybe I had been wanting to be alone since Itachi was making himself seen all the time next to me.

Maybe I had just wanted to read and so I had snapped.

I didn't care what the reason was I just wanted him to stop staring at me, and stop asking stupid questions about my past.

"Are you happy?" He asked and I look at him. "i mean, you remind me a lot of my brother, and I haven't seen him or heard from him for a long time. I guess I just want to know if he's happy, I guess it doesn't make much sense but could you tell me if your happy or not?"

"I'm not your brother." I tilt my head to the side.

"Just humor me." He snorts.

"Is anyone ever happy?" I smirk "Isn't it always the same? You find what you believe is Happiness and then something happens and it's torn from you, leaving you only urning for what you can no longer have, so you settle on something else and then you see that you can never be happy because it is always taken from you and you have to settle for less and less until you get tired of settling for less and give up on being happy all together."

He blinks and frowns. "So no?" He asks and I turn away to read the rest of the page. He sighs and pulls another book out, flipping through it and then looks at me once more. I hope he doesn't speak, really I do, but I have no luck and he starts in again about being happy and how it does sometimes remain. I ignore him.

"So, Itachi-San doesn't make you happy?"

"No." I speak before thinking.

"You've just settled for him then?"

"Not really." I sigh and turn to glare at him.

"Who do you really want then?" Kankuro seems a bit uneasy. Like I'm going to say him, not that I can ever love anyone but Naruto.

"It doesn't matter." I inform him and he slouches a bit.

"Is it... The blond?"

I glare at him a moment and he smirks. "Awe, so does Itachi-San know?"

I close my eyes and count to ten before I end up losing it again and hurting someone. "Yes." I hiss.

"Good, cause I'd hate to see anyone get hurt because your to much of a chick to tell 'em." He was brave I'll give him that but it crossed the line and my fist connected with his chin sending him off the ground by three inches and falling onto a book shelve which was bound to the ground, only a few books slipped off at him weight. He hissed rubbing his jaw and glared at me. "Touchy."

AN? A big thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far, this chapter is short and you will be getting a regular length one on Monday, this is simply my story I wanted to update tonight and I hope you liked it even though it was short and had nothing going on really.

The book is called _Twilight_ and is by Stephenie Meyer, its a great book only 500 pages and its about Vampires, slight romance yes and no sex stuff in it. Look for it in a book store near you because it is great.

I support Edward for those of you who have read the book and agree with Bella. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Wilting Petals**

**Chapter 7: Spend the Night… Alone?**

I was really pissed. Being thrown out of the book store for just a punch. I still had Kankuro following me. Itachi had not asked for reason why I had hit his new friend. He hadn't said a word to me actually. I glanced around to see if the others had came out yet, I noticed them stuck in line at the store. Great. I was going to have to be slightly social to the two with me.

Kankuro watched me, then rubbed his chin. "So, Itachi-san… What's in the fake relationship for you?"

I was a bit surprised the newcomer was just going to directly ask that to Itachi. I didn't interrupt though as I wanted to know as well. Itachi gave the same blank face as always and it seemed very clear he was not going to answer this for us. No matter who asked. I sighed lightly before taking a seat.

It was silent as we waited. It took a while for them to check out. Once we were all together once more we decided it was time to head home. Itachi offered us a ride home. We had planed on taking the bus and a bit of walking to get home, this new idea was better as neither of us felt up for a long ride and then a long walk. I felt the look in Itachi's eyes was a sign he would be up to something though. I would have to be on my toes. Who knew what he was up to. His mind was always working in strange ways. Up to no good.

The drive was mostly silent, Naruto had insisted I sit up front with Itachi again. I would have much rather sat beside my brother… Not very good when your suppose to be dating though… I guess. My brother tried to talk and was meet with little reply from us. When we pulled in Itachi shot a hand out to stop me from exiting the car. "See if you can stay the night. Alone." He added the last part, I admit I was confused. Naruto and I had stayed all night a lot of times. I frowned and he didn't explain so I decided to just do it.

I figured it was part of his plan to get Naruto jealous of himself. Though I'd much rather just stay home with my family then spend alone time with Itachi and have to deal with Sasuke's ass. Iruka looked just as confused as I felt when I asked if I could stay over.

"You mean Naruto and you?" He asked me.

"No. Just me." I tried my best not to show any signs of the same confusion he was feeling.

"I… I don't see why not." Iruka thought a moment, he smiled. "Yeah, its good. I'm glad you are starting to be a bit more independent. Its great that you boys are so close… But, you need to have fun alone too. I think it's a great idea. Just, well… No sex." I watched as Irukas face turned a light red color.

"I assure you, that is not happening." I spoke and he nodded, though the blush deepened. I headed off to get my things and tell Naruto. He was just as shocked as I had been. He also gave the same no sex and blush as Iruka.

The car ride back to Itachi's home was a silent one. He had seemed to be amused when naruto had threatened him before we left. Now his face was back to blank and we were pulling into their drive way. They were rich, the house expensive… They really had nothing fun to do. No woods, no lake, no land really… Just the big house with a pool. They did have a TV and the systems for games.

I followed Itachi inside, and was greeted by Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?" he demanded when he noticed my brother was not following us.

"Hn, just Gaara-kun tonight." Itachi grabbed my hand and pulled me forth. I noticed it then. The look that Sasuke had on his face, was directed not at the loss of my brother being there… It was at what he was no doubt taking Itachi's words to mean. I can add, 1+1=2. And at this moment it seemed like that was not the simple math that Sauske wanted. I related to the feeling. It was how I felt when he and Naruto hung out alone… It did give me the reason that Itachi was doing this though.

I have to admit I felt a bit of relief that I wasn't so abnormal. After al, the two in the house with me really were brothers by blood. I think it makes my situation seem a little better. I was dragged off by the time I thought of this though by the eldest brother. I did glance back to see the look of grief on Sasukes face. For a moment I wanted to explain everything to him. The feeling passes as he glares at me.

Itachi's room is nothing but neat. He doesn't have many personal objects so his room is always in order. His walls are bare and the only thing that gives color to the place is his bed. The blankets are crimson and the pillows are covered in black pillow cases. I sat by bag down and look around. This was going to be a strange night indeed. I licked my dry lips and took a seat on the bed. I have never been out of the house with out Naruto. I mean… Not with other people. I'm not sure how to act around others really. It seems I am going to have my first time at it with my first fake boyfriend.

Itachi turns on the TV and joins me on the bed. He looks at me blankly. I return the look.

"Want to play a game?" I shrugged and headed over to look through the games. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

In all honesty it wasn't bad, it was a bit… fun. I didn't have to act fake or anything. There was a lot of silence but… it wasn't uncomfterable. Sasuke left us alone the whole time. I wonder what he had found to do in the time we played games, watched TV and listened to music. I was introduced to new types of music. Not that it was a bad thing mind you.

Itachi watched me as I walked out of the private bathroom. It was then when things got a bit strange. I knew I'd not be able to sleep. So what was I going to do when he fell asleep?

Itachi seemed to have something in mind. When I sat back down I was pushed back on the bed and found him over top of me. I glared at him. This really was not going to happen. We both had someone else in mind that we'd rather be doing this with. So why was it that he had started to move his hand up my shirt?

((Start of the reason for moving up to M!))

"What are you doing?" I asked stopping his hand with my own.

"I doubt you know how to make sex sounds. Since they are needed, we might as well do something." If I knew a reason why we HAD to have sex his reasoning's were pretty good.

"Why do we need sex sounds?" I questioned.

"Otherwise he'll know we didn't do anything." Itachi's reply was dry, as if I should have known already.

"Who?"

"Sasuke, so he can't tell Naruto if he doesn't hear." I frowned.

"I don't want Naruto to think I had sex with you." In truth I did not. So why was I thinking it might be a good idea?

"Gaara, if he knows we aren't going to be doing anything, then why should he care?"

"I don't want to have sex." I replied a little louder than I had the first time.

"Then we won't go all the way." Itachi replied. I frowned and thought about this. What would be the ground rules? He seemingly read my mind. "Just touching, no intercourse." I still am not sure. I wonder if a porno would work? I was about to voice this when his mouth attacked mine.

I wouldn't say I hated it, the feeling was good… It would have been batter if it was with Naruto though. I had loosened my grip on his hand it seems as it slithered its way up my shirt and the assault on my nipples began. His lips moved and a noise escaped my lips. I was just as surprised as he it would seem. The assault intensified and I clamped my mouth shut.

"You haven't done anything before?" The older man asked me and I shook my head. If I opened my mouth a moan would surly slip out. Itachi watched me a moment his hand not moving. I could already feel the tightness in my pants. He spoke words I really didn't think I would hear from him. "Are you okay with going on?"

I raised an eyebrow. Really? I've, personally heard him have sex with five guys. Did not peg him as the sentimental type. I did want to make something clear though. "No intercourse." My voice seemed to low, to soft. It surprised me. Was I really this weak to a few touches? He nodded lightly before starting to remove my shirt.

He kissed up my body licking on the sensitive tiples on my chest before sucking on my neck. I admit that I was enjoying it. I also admit, sadly, I can not say I was imagining him as Naruto. Maybe I shouldn't be so sad about that though. My first time messing around wasn't going to be with the one I liked… But, I can't say I disliked Itachi. I moaned, then tensed as a hand traveled down my pants. My eyes snapped open, I don't recall shutting them.

"Relax." He whispered in my ear.

Easy for him to say. I guess it was as I had yet to even touch him. I moved my own hand, slinking it into his own pajamas pants. I felt a nip of teeth on my flesh as my slender fingers enclosed around his own arousal. His own doing the same to mine. Sliding our own hands up and down each others members, I moaned a tad louder than I thought I could. It felt good, having someone else's touch in the area that I even seldom messed with.

A knock at the door made me turn my head to look at it, Itachi didn't even bother. He stroked faster and another noise escaped my mouth. The knock started again, harder this time. Was it his parents? "It's Sasuke." He whispered at me. How was he so sure though?

"Itachi." A voice I knew belonged to the younger brother called.

"In a minute." Itachi replied, I heard a curse from outside the door. Then it was thrown open. Had it really not been locked. Sasuke stood in the doorway, watching us. His eyes betrayed those of the Uchiha's, filled with anger and yet seemingly sad.

Itachi looked over and continued his movements. "Yes?" He asked before returning his lips to my body.

How could he do it so easy. If the one he wanted was watching… I didn't think in a million years I could mess around while the one I really wanted was watching.

"Could you stop." Sasuke asked in the usual voice. "Isn't it already enough?"

"Hn, neither of us are finished." Itachi sat up. I was a bit taken back when he pulled my pants down and showed Sasuke what it was he was really doing. "Or, do you have something to say?" His voice was cold as usual.

Sasuke moved inside and closed the door. I watched him walk closer, but stayed still on the bed. The younger hit the older straight in the face. Itachi did nothing back though. He caught the next one and pushed his brother on the bed. "Just tell him." I whispered to the boy.

I give credit to the two, both are strong in mind and body. They hate to admit defeat… Just so happens that its also a bad thing. Finally words escaped Sasukes mouth. "I love you, Itachi."

"Was that so hard?" Was the reply given by the elder brother, I didn't know what I had expected to happen… Maybe I have been watching too many girly movies with Iruka?

I have never been a fan of porn's really, but I must say I did enjoy the live version of one. Watching the two also gave me a bit of hope. Maybe it would be best to tell Naruto. It would be better than living life with out him right?

A/N: Okay, so I know its been for ever. Sorry, if you wanna thank someone for this update then I suggest you thank…. Grrraye . Oh, seems I went a bit over and had to change the rating from T to M.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wilting Petals**

**Chapter 8:**

I was not the only one who missed the red head. Kakashi and Iruka both seemed a bit down. I could tell they were worried and yet happy that Gaara had made a leap of his own. I was too... Some what. I missed him, was worried, happy and scared all at the same time. Would they be having sex? Oh, I don't want to think about it. I just can't stop. Was my brother's pale skin being ravished by the elder Uchiha? Was he laying under the man? The thoughts continued. Was he moaning under him? Or was he on top? I slapped my face with my hand and cursed. Really now. I had to get over this. I was not acting like a supportive brother at the moment. I was acting like a horny teenager. I sighed and thought about less sexy things.

I was just to much.

I laid down on my bed and sighed. I really needed to get over this quickly. I was just being jealous that was all. I was just being... Sick.

I tried to get to sleep and found it was almost impossible. I could not recall what time I managed to drift off. When I did wake up it was to the redhead entering the room. I looked at him silently. He had not gotten any sleep, his face seemed to look the same... He was walking the same... He looked at me a moment and he spoke, voice the same. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing at all. Not in the least! How was your, uh... Slumber party?" A sleep over just sounded so wrong. Sure the term I used made my brother seem like a 12 year old girl or something... But, I still preferred that to the later.

"It was... interesting." Did his face just heat up? So he did... do it? My world just crumbled.

"So, are you staying over there again?" I asked licking my lips.

"No, not with out you."

"What? Why? What did he do to you? I'll kill him."

Gaara looked at me blankly. I guess I jumped the gun. "He didn't do anything, really. It seems that he has gotten what he wanted though."

"He used you for sex?"

"No. It's not my place to say, I guess you'll know sooner or later though." Gaara took a seat beside me before he continued. "He asked me for help to get the attention of the person he really liked. So I agreed. He has always had feelings for Sasuke. It seems Sasuke returned the feelings... He just never wanted to admit it."

What? "Wow." I muttered. Still taking in all of the information given to me. It was a bit much. I had never known that anyone else might have the same issue I had.

"It's good." Gaara replied not looking at me. "I'm happy it worked out for them."

"It's wrong though, right?" I ask, sick at my stomach waiting for his reply.

"Is love ever right? Cleopatra the VII was married to her brother. Her parents had also been Bidatsu, was married to his half sister as well. If they can get married and produce children the why can't to brothers be with each other and just be happy? Who picks who they love? Why should they have to go through life with out being truly happy? It's not as if they haven't tried to find others to be with. They just can't deni how they feel for each other."

Wow, Gaara never talks that much. He must have really felt that it was alright. I admit I was a bit glad. After all I still might have had a shot if he liked me as well.

"Naruto, do you think it's -" He was cut off as Iruka entered the room.

"Gaara, Naruto... I need you to come down stairs. There are some... guests." I could feel the bad vibes coming from my 'mother'. It seemed today was going to get worse.

After entering the room I noticed the two siblings from before Temari and Kankuro. It seemed they had an older man with them as well, I returned a guess that it was their father. "You all already know my children." The man spoke as he sat down the picture of our family. He gave a stone face and looked me over. I had a bad feeling once I saw his eyes. "My name is Suna. I have came here to take back what is mine."

"We don't have anything of yours." I answered. I looked around for back up and found I had none. Gaara was intently staring at the man before us, while Iruka and Kakashi did the same.

"I assure you, you do." The man replied dryly to me. He slowly lifted his eyes from me and looked at Gaara. "My son, it's been a long time, hasn't it."

"Your not my father." Gaara spat at the man.

"A simple blood test can prove that wrong. Not that either of us need it, correct?" His voice annoyed me.

"He doesn't want to go with you." Kakashi stated simply.

"Even if that is the case... I can have the cops here in a few moments. I'm sure they'd be glad to hear about why you kidnapped two children. Why they have fake papers and who the other belongs to." I frowned slightly. How would the police matter? I mean we were almost of age. Hell Gaara was already 16 years old. Couldn't he just tell the cops he wanted to stay? I was smart enough to know that a 16 year old wouldn't have say in this matter.

"We wont let you just take him." Iruka stood straight looking as tough as I have ever seen him. It wasn't the look of when I took cookies with out asking either. It was a fierce determined look.

"And how can you stop me?" Suna asked. "I'll rip you all apart."

"I'll go." Gaara spoke softly. "Just leave them alone." He added looking at me for a moment.

"Gaara, no!" I grabbed his arm, he surprised me by pushing me away.

"It's best this way." Gaara whispered to me. I could feel the hate coming off of him.

"It is. For everyone." The man nodded waving a hand to the door. "Come on, my son. Temari. Kankuro. Let's go."

A/N: So, this is short, a little bit of the drama part is coming up... Then the angst stuff will follow. So I hope you enjoy! Have fun everyone, much love!


	9. Chapter 9

**Wilting Petals**

**Chapter 9:**

I had no idea what the man sitting in the seat across from me in the expensive limo was up to. My siblings sat on either side of him looking out the window while my father and I stared at each other, neither giving up in our cat like stare off. Words could never come close to explain how much I hate the man looking at me with matching eyes.

To understand my hate you'd have to know what he put me through. Though the story is a bit long and to me a bit sad, let me tell you about my past.

I was born early, by almost two months. My birth caused my mother to die soon after. She had been advised earlier to have an abortion for her own safety, she had been told I more than likely would die shortly after I was delivered. I had more fight then they gave credit for, even if I had to stay in the place under care I made it out alive. Of course I don't recall my birth or stay at the place, I was reminded by my father and uncle that I had killed their sister and wife. I've seen pictures of my mother. She was always smiles and when holding the baby versions of my siblings she seemed to be glowing. I always wondered if a picture like that would have been the same for me.

I have found you tend to recall bad events more so then good events. Which may be the reason I can remember things from being a little older than two. I was usually locked up in a room where I could play by myself and was given snack and drinks while there. I wasn't allowed to play with my siblings, they never seemed interested in me either. The memory I have of the day was the first time that my father and uncle came to play. They had stripped me of my clothes and made me lay on the bed, they had taken pictures and beat me so I would cry and move around. I had thought it was a game after awhile and one I didn't like to play.

My fathers company was growing and he started to come less and less. My uncle, Yashamaru, decided to come more often as I grew older. The attacks grew worse as I aged. The camera turned into a camcorder and things were added to the mix. He would make me stay on my hands and knees while he did things to me from behind. On days that my dad did come, the physical abuse was worse.

Though I was soon released to the world of pre-school. There in the class I found that no one played games like the ones from home. No one was covered in bruises and no one wanted to play or talk to me. I never really talked and every time the teacher would call or send a note to my father I was beaten for it. No one asked about my marks, so I had took it that it was alright. If no one else cared then why should I.

It was not until I entered kindergarten that things changed. I had been class a few hours when the teacher asked to talk to me in the hall. I had been sure he was going to want to play a game of sorts, I was wrong though. He smiled at me and asked if everything was alright. He wanted to know why I had so many bruises and if I got enough sleep. So I answered him truthfully. After all if I tried to lie to my father or uncle I always got beat worse. When I had finished answering his question he had hugged me and told me everything was going to be okay.

After a few days people had came to the house and talked to my dad, my uncle came over later upset as well. I had to miss school the next day because I couldn't walk. I had to tell the people I had lied and I was sorry. They believed my father and uncle. After all my other siblings never had anything wrong with them and my father made sure we had everything a kid could dream of, besides he was a well known name.

My teacher had been worried and talked to me once more. I remember asking him not to tell those people again. He had agreed he wouldn't. He asked if I'd like to make a friend. Since I had never had one before I agreed and when we walked back in he sat me next to a blond haired boy at the back of the class. The boy was new and no one wanted to talk to him either. It wasn't until a few weeks later that the boy told me why he was an outcast. He had done so with a smile while he played outside at recess. The boys father had been a killer. He had killed people in the town and was now in jail. His mother had also gone to jail, in the end she hung herself. The boy had been given to the state.

Yashamaru, had found out I had made a friend. It sent him into a rage. He had been laughing while he gave me the jail style tattoo above my left eye. It had hurt and no one came to answer my screams. He then tried to rape me, no one had ever done the act before. They had simply messed around. I'm not sure why the night had been one for blood... but it had been. I attacked back and killed the older man with a pair of scissors to the chest. I stabbed him over twenty times.

After that I had walked out of the house, no shoes and blood covered. I wondered around looking for anyone that I thought would help me. Someone found me though. He had white hair and half his face covered. I thought about running away at first, then figured I might as well stay and take the punishment. The man had asked questions, I didn't respond. So he had picked me up and carried me like the bag of groceries in his other hand. I was beyond surprised when the door he knocked on opened to reveal my teacher. The surprise hadn't ended there as my only friend had been there as well.

It had been then at the comfort of the house after being washed and dressed with out a hint of anything but worry and kindness that I cried and fell asleep. I woke up off and on as it seemed the two adults were packing things and running around. By dawn we were gone.

It had been the start of my new life. A life I was now being taken from by the man sitting before me now. He must have sensed my anger at the moment as he spoke. "It's been a long time, son."

"Not long enough." I was surprised at the sound of my own voice, it was full of hate.

"Welcome home." He smiled lightly at me as we reached the destination. "Not the one you grew up in, you are thanks to that." He added.

The building was one of the skyscrapers. I followed the trio out of the car and was surrounded by them. We headed inside and up to the floor the old man picked. My heart was beating faster as the elevator moved, I was now fully open to any attacks as we walked inside.

This time, I had no plans on playing the innocent little boy. I'd kill them all if I had to. I'd kill them all to keep my true family safe and I'd not think twice about it.

A/N: A bit dark. I hope not too much out of character. Next chapter will be out with in a week and I hope you all like it as well. If you'd be so kind, please review.


End file.
